The present invention relates to a slicing machine, especially for sausages and the like, comprising a rotatable circular cutter blade, a reciprocatable feed carriage to carry stock to be sliced by the cutter blade to a presettable thickness of cut and a receiving device to receive slices severed by the cutter blade from such stock, the receiving device being coupled to the feed carriage to be angularly displaced in co-ordination with the reciprocation of the feed carriage and being provided with a plurality of spikes.
In known ejector devices of slicing machines, the slices, after they have been removed from the circular cutter by the revolving receiving device are again stripped off after one half rotation of it and fall either onto the table supporting the machine or into a tray alongside the machine, or they are transported by a conveying device to a predetermined deposit position, there to be deposited on a stack or in some other type of formation. In the first case, the slices fall in an uncontrolled manner from the receiving device, so that no tidy stack is formed such as would be desired for packaging. In the second case, such a stack formation is indeed possible but the conveying and deposition devices necessitate complicated mechanisms, which make exacting demands in regard to attendance and maintenance upon the personnel operating the equipment, if the mechanisms are to function correctly. Moreover, such conveying and depositing devices are expensive.